Días de Lluvia
by Alaine of Lothlorien
Summary: Uno de esos días de lluvia dos almas solitarias se encuentran en la penumbra. Sentimientos encontrados florecen en ambos corazones. Tímidas miradas, gentiles caricias, ambos se dan cuenta de que han encontrado a la persona amada...


DÃ­as de LluviaÂ   
  
Esa tarde llovia torrencialmente.....  
  
tal vez mas que de costumbre....  
  
Aun asi , el equipo de Shohoku entrenaba como de costumbre , cada miercoles y viernes por la tarde. Akagi , el capitan , quien se caracterizaba por su cara de Gorila , supervisaba al resto del equipo , mientras estos mantenian un partido de practica . Estaba mas que satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos en los ultimos partidos .....sobre todo sorprendido con los progresos de Sakuragi , aunque para el esto no era ninguna novedad....  
  
-" Â¡ Ryota , Ryota! Â¡ pÃ¡same el balon ! Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡pasamelo , pasamenlo!!!!!" -  
  
Mientras corria con el balon , ponia la tipica sonrisa de " Â¡ Soy el Tensai Sakuragi! " , sin prestar mucha atencion a su alrededor ......  
  
Entonces , desde otro lado aparecia Mitsui , quitandole el balon y anotando una canasta de 3 puntos con gran maestria .  
  
-" Â¡GRRRRRRRRR! Â¡Mitsuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Â¡arruinaste la canasta del tensai Sakuragiiiiiii!!!!!!!! " - gruÃ±ia.  
  
Mitsui solo se limitaba a reirse y a burlarse de Sakuragi , mientras este le gritaba furioso. Los demas miraban la escena con una (-.-U) en la cabeza  
  
-" Â¡ Equipo! Eso es todo por hoy , espero que sigan con el mismo entusiasmo de hoy para las siguientes practicas " - decia Akagi y todos , cansados , iban a los vestidores a cambiarse.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-" Toma , preocupate de cerrar bien las puertas y apagar las luces cuando te vayas"-  
  
-" Si , no te preocupes "-  
  
-"nos vemos"-  
  
Cerro la puerta y luego miro a su alrededor ........ por fin.....por fin estaba solo.  
  
Camino sin hacer ruido , como lo hacia siempre , pues le encantaba pasar desapercibido , que los otros no notaran su prescencia......se acerco al balon , lo tomo entre sus manos con cuidado y comenzo a jugar.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La lluvia ya habia cesado , las ultimas gotas caian sobre el techo del gimnasio produciendo un sonido suave.......  
  
Con gran habilidad dribleaba y se dirigia hacia el arco rapidamente , lanzaba , encestaba y repetia la operacion cada vez mejor .  
  
Su mente estaba concentrada solo en la canasta , nada mas que el y el balon......  
  
lo demas no importaba .....las clases.....los compaÃ±eros.....los profesores....nada de eso tenia sentido . Nada . Solo el basketball .  
  
Mientras mas se acercaba a la canasta , su corazon latia mas rapido .  
  
Estaba a punto de encestar cuando una imagen se apodero de su mente . Perdio el control del balon , que fue a dar al otro lado del gimnasio.....  
  
-" Â¡Â¡Maldicion!! .....Â¡Â¿que diablos me sucede?! .....ya no puedo concentrarne......"- dijo , malhumorado , sentÃ¡ndose a un lado de la cancha -" mejor ire a darme una ducha para despejar mi mente......"-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya se habia hecho de noche. El cielo estaba limpio y estrellado , gracias a la lluvia , que habia disipado la nube de smog que generalmente cubria el precioso cielo de Tokyo . La ciudad comenzo a llenarse de luces y como de costumbre ..... a Ã©l se le habia hecho tarde......nunca llegaba a tiempo....y , como siempre, los del equipo lo habian regaÃ±ado , por su culpa habian tenido que quedarse entrenando mas tiempo que de costumbre . Pero aun asi , no se sentia molesto , al contrario , su tipica sonrisa despreocupada adornaba su cara mientras caminaba hacia su casa tranquilamente .Pero de repente vio las luces del gimnasio encendidas .......y supo que el estaba ahi.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AbriÃ³ las puertas del gimnasio sin hacer ruido....todo estaba en silencio.....mirÃ³ a su alrededor...ansioso... su corazÃ³n latÃ­a con rapidez....de repente su mirada se topÃ³ con el cuerpo de Ã©l ....que yacÃ­a en la cancha durmiendo....  
  
-" Â¡que tonto!"- pensÃ³ mientras se acercaba -" siempre durmiendo en cualquier lado"- SonriÃ³ nuevamente .-" Se ve tan tierno...tan...tan inocente ".- se sentÃ³ a su lado...escuchando en silencio su respiraciÃ³n calmada y serena...  
  
Entonces.... no pudo resistirlo..... un impulso se apoderÃ³ de su cuerpo involuntariamente .... se inclinÃ³ hacia Ã©l .... y con suavidad besÃ³ su mejilla .  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AbriÃ³ los ojos pesadamente.... como siempre ... sin ninguna prisa ....aunque esa.... sensaciÃ³n en su mejilla.....  
  
Al abrir los ojos completamente , mirÃ³ a su alrededor , como si buscara algo... cuando sus ojos celestes se encontraron con la despreocupada y tranquila mirada de Sendoh.  
  
Este le sonriÃ³.  
  
-" Â¿QuÃ© diablos haces aquÃ­? "- le preguntÃ³ con frialdad , levantÃ¡ndose del suelo .  
  
-" Pues....me iba a para mi casa , cuando vi las luces del gimnasio desde afuera . Entonces decidÃ­ venir a verte ... ademÃ¡s... este no es un buen lugar para dormir , Â¿no crees?"-  
  
-".....tonterÃ­as....-" balbuceÃ³ , luego tomÃ³ su mochila -" No deberÃ­as tratar asÃ­ a tu rival en los campeonatos "- dijo , luego comenzÃ³ a caminar ....  
  
-" Â¡Â¿Crees que estoy bromeando?! "- dijo Sendoh , endureciendo la voz - " TÃº sabes muy bien a que me refiero . No me interesa lo que diga o piense el resto...por que...."  
  
Se detuvo en seco . Sus ojos celestes , mÃ¡s abiertos que de costumbre , miraban hacia un punto lejano .  
  
Sendoh se puso de pie.  
  
Entonces su corazÃ³n comenzÃ³ a latir mÃ¡s aprisa ...como...como cuando estaba a punto de encestar una clavada .....  
  
-" Â¡Â¡Mirame a la cara cuando te estÃ© hablando!!"- exclamÃ³ Sendoh furioso , tomÃ¡ndolo del hombro y obligÃ¡ndolo a darse vuelta .  
  
Entonces....se diÃ³ cuenta de que Sendoh , por primera vez hablaba en serio .... AdemÃ¡s era la primera vez que veÃ­a a Sendoh tan enojado...mejor dicho enojado ....por que Sendoh siempre sonreÃ­a , esa sonrisa parecÃ­a pegada a su cara .  
  
Sendoh se diÃ³ cuenta que su actitud lo habÃ­a asustado ... por que se habÃ­a quedado sin palabras... inmÃ³vil frente a Ã©l...  
  
Se acercÃ³ a Ã©l con los ojos entreabiertos....enlazando con los brazos su delgado cuerpo , ese que a las chicas hacÃ­a suspirar de amor durante las prÃ¡cticas del equipo ....  
  
-" Rukawa...."- le dijo con voz serena -" Yo te quiero... y tu lo sabes muy bien ..."-  
  
Rukawa seguÃ­a sorprendido... con la mirada perdida....la cabeza de Sendoh permanecÃ­a muy serca de la suya...tanto que podÃ­a percibir el aroma de sus cabellos .  
  
Sendoh soltÃ³ a Rukawa y con ambas manos acariciÃ³ con ternura la blanca, suave y perfecta tez de Rukawa.  
  
Este se entremeciÃ³.  
  
-" Â¿QuÃ© sucede?"- le preguntÃ³ Sendoh sorprendido.  
  
-" ....Tus manos....estÃ¡n heladas...."- murmurÃ³ . Acto seguido cubriÃ³ las manos de Sendoh con las suyas.  
  
Ambos se mantuvieron asÃ­ por algunos minutos.  
  
-" Ya se entibiaron...."-  
  
Rukawa apartÃ³ sus manos de las de Sendoh.  
  
-" Te lo agradezco Kaede , eres muy tierno"-  
  
Rukawa frunciÃ³ el ceÃ±o.  
  
-" No lo soy "-  
  
Sendoh riÃ³ con ganas . Luego se quedÃ³ en silencio.  
  
-" Ha comenzado a llover nuevamente"-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ambos caminaban por las calles desiertas y llenas de agua sin emitir palabra alguna. Aunque llovÃ­a con fuerza , ellos caminaban sin prisa , como disfrutando el agua que les caÃ­a encima ...  
  
-" Rukawa...."-  
  
Ã‰ste parecÃ­a ensimismado en sus pensamientos , sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedÃ­a a su alrededor .  
  
Cuando volviÃ³ en si se estremeciÃ³...sintiÃ³ los labios de Sendoh sobre los suyos .... unidos en un delicado beso.  
  
Las mejillas de Rukawa se tiÃ±eron de un intenso rubor mientras la lluvia mojaba su cara. Era la primera vez que lo besaban ....en cambio Sendoh , experto en la materia , era quien guiaba el beso, Rukawa sÃ³lo se limitaba a seguirlo.  
  
Sendoh abriÃ³ los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver a Rukawa.  
  
-" Pareces un tomate" - murmurÃ³ e impidiÃ³ que Ã©l le respondiera besÃ¡ndolo nuevamente . Tras ellos se divisaba la cancha donde Rukawa acostumbraba a entrenar diariamente.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-" Kaede , Â¿quieres te?"-  
  
-" Si , por favor"-  
  
ContestÃ³ Rukawa , mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla , despuÃ©s de haberse cambiado de ropa en la habitaciÃ³n de Sendoh , ya que su uniforme habÃ­a quedado completamente mojado .  
  
De repente apareciÃ³ Sendoh , con una bandeja entre sus manos. Se sentÃ³ frente a Rukawa y le ofreciÃ³ la taza con una sonrisa.  
  
-"Gracias"- dijo Rukawa sin mirarlo a los ojos .  
  
Sendoh se quedÃ³ mirando a Rukawa fijamente , mientras Ã©l se tomaba el tÃ© pausadamente . Rukawa lo notÃ³ y mirÃ³ a Sendoh directo a los ojos con cara de niÃ±o sorprendido.  
  
Sendoh sonriÃ³. Luego se puso de piÃ© y comenzÃ³ a recoger los papeles del suelo  
  
-" Disculpa el desorden ... es que olvidÃ© hacer la limpieza hoy "- dijo mientras trataba de recoger el desastre . De repente abriÃ³ los ojos lleno de sorpresa...  
  
Rukawa se habÃ­a aferrado a Ã©l por la cintura , apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Ã©l . Sendoh se quedÃ³ inmÃ³vil , dejando que Kaede escuchara los latidos de su corazÃ³n , cada vez mÃ¡s acelerados. Afuera , sÃ³lo se escuchaba el sonido de algÃºn auto que pasaba por ahÃ­ y el sonido de la interminable lluvia golpeando los ventanales de la habitaciÃ³n de Sendoh .  
  
Sendoh se volteÃ³ dejando caer el paÃ±o de sacudir que tenÃ­a en su mano izquierda y apoyÃ³ su mentÃ³n en el hombro de Rukawa para luego besar gentilmente su cuello. Sus manos frÃ­as abrazaban la espalda desnuda de Rukawa acercando su cuerpo al de Ã©l , como no queriendo soltarlo nunca mÃ¡s ... tenÃ­a miedo que Kaede se alejara de Ã©l como una hoja arrastrada por el viento... pensÃ³ , cerrando los ojos mientras en silencio escuchaba la respiraciÃ³n acelerada de Rukawa junto a su oreja...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- " Que tranquilo te ves cuando duermes... pareces un niÃ±o indefenso...."- pensÃ³ -".... tu suave respiraciÃ³n es lo Ãºnico que oigo en este mar de soledad... me gustarÃ­a que..."-  
  
Sendoh abriÃ³ los ojos lentamente ..... y mirÃ³ a Rukawa , que estaba a su lado , con cariÃ±o ....  
  
-" Hola Kaede ...cÃ³mo dormiste? "- dijo incorporÃ¡ndose y tocando su frente.  
  
-"bien"- le contestÃ³ Ã©l , con la cabeza apollada en la almohada "- ...contigo a mi lado nunca podrÃ­a dormir mal..."-  
  
Sendoh se sonrojÃ³ y se rascÃ³ la cabeza avergonzado . -" ....Â¿que hora es? "- dijo cambiando el tema.  
  
- " Las 6 de la maÃ±ana "- le respondiÃ³ Rukawa.  
  
-" Vaya ...es muy temprano para irse al colegio ...asi que sigamos durmiendo."- dijo Sendoh tapÃ¡ndose con las sÃ¡banas y quedando a escasos centÃ­metros del rostro de Kede.  
  
Rukawa sonriÃ³ .  
  
-" tienes razÃ³n"- murmurÃ³ , luego cerrÃ³ los ojos .  
  
Sendoh estaba emocionado . Nunca habÃ­a visto a Rukawa sonreÃ­r de esa forma . AcercÃ³ mÃ¡s su cara a la de Ã©l y cubriÃ³ su cabeza y la de el con las sÃ¡banas.....mientras la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
FIN!  
  
Post Scriptum:  
  
OjalÃ¡ les haya gustado ^^. Este fue el primer fanfic que he escrito en toda mi vida T_T  
  
Por eso es bien simple y tal vez, algo predecible, en fin, a pesar de eso sigue siendo  
  
Mi orgullo XD...  
  
~Alaine of Lothloriel  
  
Â  


End file.
